


The Red Wood

by Huiking



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huiking/pseuds/Huiking
Summary: Hwanwoong has just turned twenty-one years old. It is at this age that every human discovers their status. Hwanwoong will be transferred to a school. But the journey will not go as planned. He does not know that he will be dragged into a complex and dead-end story.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I hope y'all will like my story. Btw, I'm sorry if I make some mistakes, english is not my first language. Enjoy reading ♥

\- Yeo Hwanwoong! 

Shouts a male voice. The blond boy raised his head before stepping forward. The person in front of the young man is a doctor. He is holding a sheet of paper in his hands. The status of the young person is written on it. Each human is tested to find out their status. And it is only announced at the majority of the human. Hwanwoong is apprehensive. He wonders what his status will be. Omega? Beta? Alpha? He'll know soon.  
Nervously swallowing, the youngster observed the doctor. The latter arranges his glasses before answering again. 

\- Good, Yeo Hwanwoong. I will finally reveal your status. 

Hwanwoong nodded his head as he waited impatiently. And finally, the doctor revealed his status to him. 

\- You are an Omega. 

The blond boy looked surprised. He's an Omega. He doesn't mind. Hwanwoong is not disappointed. Nodding his head, the young man grabs his suitcases as he heads towards a limousine. The limousine will take him to a prestigious school. After stowing his belongings in the trunk, he entered the vehicle. Sitting down, he put on his seat belt. Hwanwoong began to stare at his hands as the journey began.  
The blond boy had a bad feeling. And his instincts are always good. Indeed, after a few minutes, noises can be heard around. And after a few seconds, the car was turned over several times. And fortunately, Hwanwoong was restrained by his belt.  
But the young man had finally lost consciousness because of the shock he had received.


	2. 1

Hwanwoong opened his eyelids. He realizes that he is upside down. His belt had held during the shock. The youngster feels pain throughout his body. The blond boy detaches himself before catching up for not to hit his head. The youth is in the car. 

But he has to get out. Finding a window, Hwanwoong kicks in until the window broke. The young man took a deep breath before going through the window frame. Once standing, the blond boy looked around him. He is in a forest that is plunged into darkness. The car ended up against a tree.  
And what surprises the youngster is that no one else is there except him. Even the driver has disappeared. 

\- What has happened...? 

Mumbled the young man worriedly. Sighing, Hwanwoong put his hand in his pants pocket before retrieving his phone. This one has several cracks. But when the young man unlocked it, Hwanwoong looked surprised. 

It is midnight. The young man has been unconscious for several hours. But above all, he has no network. The young man turned his eyes away from the trunk of the limousine, it has been torn to pieces and the suitcases have disappeared. The blond man has nothing on him except his phone. 

\- Shit. What do I do now? 

After a few seconds, he decides to venture into the forest in order to find someone who can help him. Who knows, maybe the driver isn't far away. But walking in a forest at night is scary for Hwanwoong. It can have anyone and anything. And that's why it's scary. 

The young man walked cautiously. In order to guide himself, he had turned on the flashlight on his phone. As the minutes went by, Hwanwoong noticed several blood stains on the trees. Stopping to walk, the blond man was extremely frightened. 

Where does this blood come from? 

Nervously swallowing, he finally started walking again. However, the young man heard grunting and chewing noises. Becoming motionless, Hwanwoong looked around him. Where do these noises come from? This time, the young man doesn't dare to move. As long as he doesn't know where the source of the noises is, he won't be able to run away by another way. 

With the help of his light, the youngster scans the surroundings. But he did not expect to see a horrific scene. A big, black wolf was literally devouring the driver of the limousine. Hwanwoong's eyes widened in terror as he backed away abruptly. He had to restrain himself so as not to vomit in the face of this scene. 

As he steps back again, his foot crushes a piece of wood. This made a thud. And unfortunately for him, the wolf had heard it and raised his head towards Hwanwoong. 

\- Oh, shit! 

Exclaimed the youngster as he ran with all his strength to flee the animal. But unfortunately, the wolf started running after him. The blond boy felt the fear that was beginning to overwhelm him. It terrorizes him. He must not get caught.

But Hwanwoong starts to feel tired because he has been running for several minutes. The young man can't see anything because he is in the middle of a race. Not being able to pay attention, the omega hits himself with a tree branch before falling. Grimacing, Hwanwoong turns on the lamp of his phone as he lights up his ankle. His ankle is stuck because of a tree branch on the ground. 

\- S-Shit! 

Shouts the youngster as he tries to remove his ankle. But he refuses to move, his ankle is sprained. Suddenly, Hwanwoong lights up in front of him as the wolf starts running towards him. The blond man began to scream desperately for help. 

The young man closed his eyes as he shook with terror. A long silence began. Hwanwoong is worried. He is worried because he hears a breath behind him. But why didn't the wolf attack him? After taking a deep breath, the young man reopens his eyes. The blond man lights up in front of him. 

The omega looks shocked when he sees a wolf on his back to him to protecting him. This one has a dark blue coat. The wolf starts to growl at the black wolf. Surprisingly, the black wolf finally goes away. Nervously swallowing, the blue wolf turns towards Hwanwoong. 

The animal approached his mouth to the tree branch and began to pull it so that the blond's ankle was no longer blocked. The youngster looked surprised. This wolf helps him. One thing is sure, he is safe with it. 

\- Y-You...Thank you. 

Murmured Hwanwoong in a small voice. The young man tried to get up but to no avail. His ankle is sore. The blue wolf approached to be at the side of the blond man. The animal began to smile. The omega watched him silently before making a shocked look. The wolf has transformed into a human. 

The blond man raised his phone. The flashlight began to illuminate the man next to him. He is taller than he is. He has long, dark blue hair. There is a big smile on his face. Hwanwoong stared at him for a long time without saying anything. 

\- You...Who are you? 

\- I am Lee Hoetaek! Who are you? 

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Yeo Hwanwoong...

\- Nice to meet you! Tell me, can you move your ankle? 

\- No...I sprained my ankle...

\- Don't worry. I'll carry you on my back, I'm going to take you to a safe place.

\- I...Thank you Hoetaek. 

\- Do not thank me! 

Said Hoetaek as he began to lift Hwanwoong off the ground. The tall one pays attention to the ankle of the young one. After a few seconds, the blond ends up on the back of the blue one. The smaller one wrapped his arms around his neck as he looked around him with a worried look. Hwanwoong ignores a lot of things. Without saying anything, Hoetaek started to walk while carrying the youngster on his back.


End file.
